A soccer love story
by starmoonbear
Summary: the children at Sun Garden haven't seen each other in years but after Reina meet's back with her old friends again, even her crush Hiroto but nothing is going as well as she planned
1. Chapter 1

Xxx

Reina was at home watching TV until she heard her cell phone ring; Reina picked up her cell phone and answered it. On the phone was Burn and Gazelle and said she was invited to their very special birthday party they were hosting for Hiroto. "Wait why are you asking me to come?" Reina asked " Because your his best friend" Burn said Happily "and it would be more great if all of his friends can come since we all haven't seen each other in 4 years" Gazelle said "Fine I'll come" Reina said "don't forget his birthday is tomorrow" Burn said "of course I know that, I never forgot once" Reina said slightly turning red " Okay your job is to get Hiroto to our old tree fort" Gazelle said "why do I have to get him?" Reina said Blushing "because everyone already has a job" Gazelle said "fine I'll get him here" Reina said "okay see you then" Burn said as they hang up.

Suddenly Reina's door bell rang, "huh?" she opened the door and tears started falling, at her door was Midorikawa tears started to fall down his cheeks as well "Reina is that really you?" Midorikawa asked "Yes it's me, I haven't seen you since 8 years ago after you left" Reina said "yeah I've been so busy lately" Midorikawa said "Oh are you coming to Hiroto's secret birthday party?" Reina asked "Yeah I'm being the cake" Midorikawa said "oh, I need to bring Hiroto to the fort" Reina said "oh by the way do you still have feelings for Hiroto still?" Midorikawa asked Reina blushed "I guess that's a yes Midorikawa laughed "oh yeah I forgot to ask you, what brings you here?" Reina asked "Oh yeah, your mail got in with mine" Midorikawa said "we live by each other now" Reina said happily "yeah isn't that great" Midorikawa said as they both laughed "well got to go now see you tomorrow" Midorikawa said as he left.

The next day

Reina got up early and called Hiroto "Hello?" Hiroto said "where are you right now?" Reina asked "I'm at home" Hiroto said "then come to Sun Garden" Reina said "sure" Hiroto said as he hung up.

A few minutes later at Sun Garden

"So what do you need" Hiroto said "well follow me if you what to know" Reina said "I can't I'm busy" Hiroto said "what! What are you doing?" Reina said shocked "I have a date with my girlfriend today" Hiroto said Reina felt like her heart stop "Oh I see, well happy birthday" Reina said as ran off crying.

At the tree fort

"Hey is that Reina" Gazelle said "she crying!" Burn said "what!" Midorikawa said as he quickly climbed down the latter "Reina! What Happened?" Midorikawa asked as he handed he handed her a napkin "Hiroto said he's not coming, he's going to spend the day with his girlfriend" Reina said sadly "well I'll talk to him for you" Midorikawa said "no don't" Reina said Midorikawa looked at her with questioning looks but still nodded in agreement. "well this party is useless now" Gazelle said sighing "no we can still have fun even without Hiroto" Ruru said "Ruru is right we can still have fun even without Hiroto" Fumiko said

A few hours later

"Wow that was fun" Burn said happily "we should all go home now, it getting late" Gazelle said as he looked up at the sky "Let's all head home" Ruru said as everyone nodded and left.

With Midorikawa

"Reina!" Midorikawa yelled, Reina looked back "do you want to walk home together?" Midoriwawa asked "sure, I would like some company" Reina said happily "so how do you feel about Hiroto dating someone else" Midorikawa "well it is upsetting but it's his decision" Reina said sadly "I have an idea" Midorikawa said "what's your idea?" Reina asked "how about we pretend to date so Hiroto will know how you felt" Midorikawa said Reina blushed a bit of that thought because she didn't date anyone before but agreed anyways "then see you tomorrow and we will meet at the train station" Midorikawa said "okay" Reina said

At the train station

Reina was wearing a purple sweater, tan looking shorts, long laced converse boots and Midorikawa was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, jeans, grey running shoes and headphones around his neck "wow Reina it's a first time I seen you wearing casual clothing" Midorikawa said as he smiled "my first time seeing you wear something that's not your uniform" Reina joked "c'mon Hiroto said he was going to be here with his girlfriend" Midorikawa said "is that him" Reina asked "yeah it's him, great job Reina" Reina smiled "now we have to hold hands" Midorikawa sighed "H-hold hands" Reina stammered "we have to or he won't think we are dating" Midorikawa said "fine" Reina sighed Midorikawa told Reina's hand and ran to Hiroto. "Hey Hiroto what a coincidence meeting you here" Midorikawa laughed "But I told you where I was going yesterday" Hiroto said "Hiroto who are these two?" A girl asked "this is Reina and Midorikawa" Hiroto said "I'm Ruri, Hiroto's girlfriend" "nice to meet you Ruri this is my girlfriend Reina" Midorikawa said Reina bowed "nice to meet you" Reina looked at the girl she had long brown hair and she's wearing sunglasses, a white top with a white ribbon, short jeans, black high heels, four bracelets and a white bag "Hiroto how about you and Mihoridawa go for a walk I want to know more of this Runa" Ruri said "um It's Midorikawa" Midorikawa said "and it's Reina" Reina said "whatever" Ruri said as she walked away and pulled Reina with her Midorikawa was about to lose it "she is one obnoxious girl" Midorikawa said in his head.

With Ruri and Reina

"I want to know want relationship you have you Hiroto" Ruri asked furiously "we are just childhood friends" Reina said "Lair!" Ruri said as she poured pudding all over her and she smacked and cake in her face "oh my bad" Ruri said sarcastically as Reina stood there shocked "Whoops missed a spot" Ruri said she grabbed the pizza out of her bag and rubbed it all over Reina clothes "there all better" Ruri laughed as Reina ran off.

With Midorikawa and Hiroto

"So how are you? Midorikawa asked "I've been very busy" Hiroto said "SO YOU DON'T HAVE A MINUTE TO CONTACT US EVEN ONCE!" Midorikawa yelled "NO I DON'T!" Hiroto yelled back "DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT US!" "what happens if I say I don't" Hiroto "then you're not even are friend anymore" Midorikawa said sadly "FINE SEE IF I CARE!" Hiroto yelled but was cut off by crying Reina running to them "Midorikawa we're leaving" Reina said "o-okay" Midorikawa said as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Midorikawa and Reina

"So what happened to you?" Midorikawa asked "Hiroto's current girlfriend smashed food all over me" Reina said "what happened to you, you seem upset" Reina asked "Hiroto and I aren't friends anymore" Midorikawa said sadly "WHAT! What happened?" Reina asked "I don't like to talk about it" Midorikawa said "I'm sorry... It's all my fault" Reina said as tears started to fall "oh no don't cry" Midorikawa said "If I haven't told you what happened you and Hiroto would have still been friends" Reina cried "REINA!" Fumiko yelled as she ran to them "Reina, what did this alien do to you?" Fumiko asked "Fumiko your an alien to" Midorikawa said Fumiko glared at him "just saying" Midorikawa said putting his hands up "come Reina let's talk at my house" Fumiko said Reina nodded "you guys talk I'm going home" Midorikawa said as he started to walk off "oh no you don't, you're coming with us" Fumiko said as she dragged Midorikawa with them

At Fumiko's house

"So Reina what happened?" Fumiko asked "I'll tell you what happened" Midorikawa said "Reina and I decide to pretend to date so Hiroto would know how Reina felt when he told her he already had plans with his girlfriend" Midorikawa "wait does Reina still have a thing for Hiroto?" Fumiko asked "it's seems like she still does" Midorikawa said "I know how you feel" Fumiko said, that got Reina's attention "I dated a guy before, after a few days later I found out that I was being cheated on" Fumiko said "what did you do" Reina asked "well I kicked him where the..." Fumiko was stopped by Midorikawa covering her mouth "I think that's too much of information" Midorikawa said as he let go "I kick him where the sun did not shine" Fumiko said happily that made Reina sweat drop "remind me not to make her mad" Midorikawa whispered to Reina "same here" Reina whispered back "so Hiroto is the one that made you cry right" Fumiko asked Reina nodded Fumiko smiled evilly "anyway it's time for you guys to leave" Fumiko said as she pushed the two out the door "I wonder what she's going to do to him" Midorikawa wondered inside his head Reina was wondering why Fumiko wanted them to leave so quickly "well Reina I have to go too" Midorikawa said "where are you going?" Reina asked "I just going to visit some people" Midorikawa said as ran off leaving confused Reina behind "I wonder what his up too." Reina wondered but shrugged her shoulders and left as well.

With Midorikawa

"I hope I can talk to her alone" Midorikawa said worriedly Midorikawa opened the door to find the members of Raimon staring at him "Midorikawa what are you doing here?" Kira asked "Kira can you talk to Hiroto for me" Midorikawa asked "but why can't you do it?" Kira asked "I can't do it because Hiroto and I are not friends anymore" Midorikawa said all the members of Raimon were all shocked "how did that happen" Fubuki asked "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else" Midorikawa said everyone agreed and Midorikawa told them about Hiroto and Reina "Midorikawa where is Reina now?" Kira asked "she's probably at home now" Midorikawa said "I'm going to go visit her, Coach Hibiki could you look after them?" Kira asked "sure, I've haven't been Coach for a while" Hibiki said happily "thanks" Kira said as she ran off with Midorikawa to Hiroto's house "okay after you finish practicing how about we go to my shop for some ramen" Hibiki said as everyone cheered.

With Kira and Midorikawa at Hiroto's house

(Ding Dong) Hiroto got up and opened the door to see Kira standing outside his door "Kira? What are you doing here?" Hiroto asked "I need to discuss something with you" Kira said as she entered the house and saw pictures of him with a girl "Hiroto who is this girl with you?" Kira asked "oh that's just Ruri, my girlfriend" Hiroto said (SLAP) Hiroto looked up to see that Kira slapped him "what's wrong with you!?" Kira yelled "what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you!" Hiroto yelled back "you liked Reina and she liked you back and you start dating this new girl!" Kira yelled "and what's it to you!?" Hiroto asked "do you know how hurt Reina feels when she's thinking of you and that girl together" Kira said "why does Reina care who I date?" Hiroto asked "that's because she still has feelings for you" Kira said that made Hiroto mad "Reina still remembers all the great times you two had together with you guys were little" Kira said "Well Reina should just forget those times, that was the past!" Hiroto said "well do what you want I'm not in charge of your life" Kira said as she walked out the door and left "why is everyone going on to Reina's side" Hiroto said "she getting on my nerves" Hiroto said. Hiroto dialed Reina's number on to his phone "H-hello" Reina answered "meet me at the train station I need to talk to you" Hiroto said as he hung up

At the train station

"Reina I need to talk to you "okay" Reina said worriedly "Reina... stay out of my life" Hiroto said "what?" Reina said "Just stay out of my life! Hiroto yelled and walk away leave stunned Reina behind "what did even do to you?!" Reina yelled but Hiroto ignored it "what happened to the old Hiroto?" Reina yelled Hiroto stopped at his tracks "don't you get it Reina those times have past" Hiroto said "I can't believe you would just forget about all the fun times we had together at sun garden, I thought you treasure those memories and act like we all never existed..." Reina said "and I can't believe you can't even forget those memories and face reality" Hiroto said "so are you saying that you wish we haven't existed" Reina said "yes that is what I'm saying life would be so much easier if you guys didn't exist" Hiroto said "fine if you think that just pretend I didn't exist at all then I'll pretend I don't even know you" Reina said as they both stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**starmoonbear: Dear reader's I apologise for all my mistakes in the last chapters and this is my first time writing a story and I just noticed so again I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma **

3 months have passed

"I wonder if Reina is still mad at me" Hiroto thought to himself and he sighed "I think I'm going to take a walk in the park" Hiroto said and walk out. Hiroto decide to go to the park and to his surprise he saw Reina "Reina is that you?" Hiroto asked "umm do I know you?" Reina asked "c'mon Reina stop playing games" Hiroto said "I'm not, I really have no idea who you are" Reina said "uh oh this is bad" Hiroto said "um sir I don't know you but I'm Yagami Reina, I guess you already know that" Reina said "we need to see Midorikawa to see if he knows anything about this" Hiroto said "who's Midorikawa?" Reina asked "you'll see when we get there" Hiroto said as he took Reina's hand.

At Midorikawa's house

Midorikawa opened the door "Hiroto" Midorikawa looked at Hiroto with confusion "what are you doing here?" Midorikawa asked "before I say anything I just want to say I'm very sorry 3 months ago" Hiroto said "oh its okay I over reacted to" Midorikawa said "um where are we?" Reina asked "oh I forgot to tell you but Reina toke some medicine that causes some side affects" Midorikawa said "what side effects and for how long?" Hiroto asked "um for about a year" Midorikawa said "A YEAR!" Hiroto yelled "yep" Midorikawa nodded "and how do you know all this information?" Hiroto asked "I know because I took her to the doctors and she also told me" Midorikawa said "um boys I'm a bit busy can leave now?" Reina asked "yes you can leave now Reina" Midorikawa said as he waved as Reina ran back home "so Hiroto do you like Reina again?" Midorikawa asked Hiroto blushed "well maybe a little bit" Hiroto said "well just to let you know I like Reina now too" Midorokawa said "what?" Hiroto said "I'm sorry Hiroto but I can't help it, you just randomly fall in love" Midorikawa said "I won't let you have her" Hiroto said "then let's see who she falls in love with first" Midorikawa said "you're on" Hiroto said

With Reina

"those boy they seem so familiar" said to herself "why can't I remember" Reina yelled "I have an idea" Reina said as she pulled out a photo album she flipped to the first page in her book and she saw 4 girls about her age, Reina toke out the picture and looked at the back which had writing on it, it said "Kino Aki, Otonashi haruna, Raimon Natsumi, Fuyuka Kudou, Yagami Reina at the park" "maybe those girls could help me remember" Reina said as she sped off to the find them.

With the others

(Tweet) "Break time" Aki yelled as she handed towels to the boys who just finished practice and Haruna handed them water as well "um excuse me" Reina said "Reina! What brings you here?" Fuyuka asked "well I wanted to ask you guys a question..." "HEY REINA!" Endou greeted which made Reina jump "Reina do you like being ace striker" Endou yelled "a-ace striker, who me?" Reina asked "Oh Reina stop playing games" Endou said suddenly Reina had this really big headache which made her scream "REINA!" Aki yelled "I think I'm starting to remember something" Reina said "remember something, what do you mean?" Natsumi asked "I can't seem to remember anything" Reina said and screamed again the pain was unbearable Reina felt like she was being burned alive then just before everything went black she heard 11 words "REINA it's Midorikawa, I'll take you to the hospital right now!" then Reina fainted

At the hospital

Reina was lying down on the hospital bed "she should be waking up soon the nurse said "okay thank you so much" Midorikawa bowed as the nurse nodded and left the room "Reina please quickly regain conscious" Midorikawa say as he slowly fell asleep. After Midorikawa fell asleep Burn and Gazelle walked in "wow Midorikawa must like Reina a lot" Gazelle said "should we help him get the girl?" Burn asked "no I think Midorikawa can handle it" Gazelle said Burn shrugged "I'll go get a blanket" Gazelle said "okay, I'll stay here and look after them" Burn said "okay" Gazelle said as he walked out of the room. After a few seconds late Gazelle came back with a blanket and Burn and Gazelle left.

2 hours later

Reina woke up and looked around the room she was on a hospital bed with some flowers on her night stand "why am I in a hospital?" Reina thought to herself, Reina's thoughts were disturbed by people coming in "Hey Reina, how are you?" Tsunami asked "I doing fine Tsunami but why am I in a hospital?" Reina asked "before I answer your question my name is... YOU SAID MY NAME!" Tsunami said happily "of course" Reina said "what is his name?" Tsunami asked as he pointed to Kazemaru "his name is Kazemaru ichirouta" Reina said as some people walked in to the room "hey look like Midorikawa's gone" Burn whispered to Gazelle "yeah, I guess he woke up early and left" Gazelle whispered back "do you remember those two?" Tsunami asked "Burn and Gazelle" Reina said "I think Reina got back her memories" Tsunami said, just after Tsunami said that Hiroto came in "hey Reina do you remember him?" Tsunami asked "n-no I don't remember him is he new here?" Reina asked "that's odd" Tsunami said, Midorikawa came in "Reina your awake" Midorikawa said "yeah I woke up not too long ago" Reina said "do you remember him?" Tsunami asked "Yep his name is Midorikawa" Reina said "that's weird" Tsunami said "so you remember Midorikawa and not Hiroto?" Kidou said.

**Starmoonbear: Oh no why does Reina remember everyone else but not Hiroto? Well that's it for now sorry for the cliff hanger I'll try to update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Starmoonbear: Hi guys I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I had a lot of homework and school so I don't have the time and I apologues for the mistakes I made. **

"Why doesn't Reina remember me?" Hiroto thought to himself "Hiroto what happened to your recent girlfriend?" Midorikawa asked "I broke up with her" Hiroto said "why?" Midorikawa asked "I found out she was only using me" Hiroto said "oh" Midorikawa said "um we should let Reina rest for a little bit" Fuyuka said "yeah it will make her feel a bit better" Aki said "okay" everyone said as they left the room "why can't I remember him" Reina complained to herself as she fell asleep.

"Man I can't believe that Reina can't remember me" Hiroto said as he clutched his hair "well to be honest it was kinda your fault" Midorikawa said "I know that" Hiroto said "Hey! Midorikawa, Hiroto come here" Gazelle said "do you want to play soccer?" Burn asked "Sure" Midorikawa said "okay" Hiroto said "okay Midorikawa is on my team" Gazelle said "okay Hiroto is on my team" Burn said "okay" Gazelle said

GAME START

Hiroto stole the ball from Gazelle and ran to the goal "HUNTERS NET!" Midorikawa yelled and stole the ball from Hiroto "Midorikawa! Over here!" Gazelle said as Midorikawa passed to Gazelle "NORTHERN IMPACT! Gazelle yelled as he shot the ball right into the net "yes!" Midorikawa high fived Gazelle, Burn passed the ball to Hiroto who got the ball like a pro and in a speed of light Hiroto scored a goal then Midorikawa and Hiroto was playing roughly until Reina came out "Reina!" Gazelle yelled "Gazelle, Burn what's all that noise?" Reina asked "Oh it nothing it's just Midorikawa and Burn playing soccer" Burn said "Oh can I watch" Reina asked "Sure but make sure you stay at a distance" Gazelle smiled "okay" Reina smiled back as she sat down on the grass and watched them play, a few minutes later Reina went to get Hiroto and Midorikawa their water bottles and some towels "you guys play great" Reina smiled "T-thanks" Hiroto and Midorikawa blushed "now I need to rest in the hospital, you both should head home" Reina said as she left "why does she look so cute all of a sudden?" Hiroto wondered but accidently said it out loud "Hiroto, Reina was always cute" Midorikawa said.

With Reina

"Reina? Can I come in?" Aki asked "come in" Reina said happily, Aki came in and sat down on the chair beside Reina's bed "so how are you feeling?" Aki asked "I'm fine, Thanks" Reina replied "no problem" Aki said "Aki can I ask you something?" Reina asked "fire away" Aki responded "do you like someone?" Reina asked "why do you ask?" Aki asked "I'm just curious" Reina said "um maybe, I don't know yet" Aki said "oh" Reina said "anyways I talked to the doctor he said you will be out in no time" Aki said happily "oh that's great" Reina smiled (Knock Knock) "may we come in?" A male like voice asked "come in" Reina said as 2 boys came in. Reina looked up to see who it was and it was Fubuki and Someoka "What are you both doing here? You should be at practice" Reina said "we both wanted to visit you to see if you were okay" Fubuki smiled "well that's nice of you" Reina said "Manger Haruna needs some help down stairs" Someoka said "Oh I will be right there" Aki said as she dashed out the door "we should be going too" Fubuki said "oh okay, see you around" Reina said as the two boys left

The next day

Reina woke up at 7:00 since wakes up really early. Reina walked down stairs to meet the nurse who told her she could leave today "Yes we have your things packed up already so you can leave now" the nurse said as Reina took her things and left. Reina was walking to her house until she met Gouenji "Gouenji? What are you doing her so early in the morning?" Reina asked "I'm doing my Morning jog, what are you doing here?" Gouenji aked "I'm just heading home from the hospital" Reina responded "You're feeling better now?" Gouenji asked "Yep I feel better than ever" Reina said "Oh that's good" Gouenji smiled "I should be going home now, talk to you later" Reina said "Okay" Gouenji said as he left and Reina walked back home.

In Reina's house

Reina entered her house and closed the door and walked up to her room. Reina decided to clean up a bit so she went to her night stand and started dumping everything out and then she saw a picture of her younger self with Hiroto "Wait I Remember now!" Reina said as she dashed out the door and ran without stopping to Midorikawa's house.

At Midorikawa's house

Reina rang the door bell and she saw sleepy Midorikawa open the door "MIDORIKAWA I REMEMBER NOW!" Reina said excitedly "really that's great" Midorikawa said in a tired voice "Okay now go back to sleep I need to do something" Reina said "okay" Midorikawa said as he shut the door and Reina ran to Hiroto's house

At Hiroto's house

Reina rang the door bell happily and Hiroto opened the door and Reina hugged him causing Hiroto to blush "Hiroto! I remember I remember everything" Reina said happily "Really what's my name?" Hiroto said as he let's go "Your name is Hiroto Kiyama" Reina said proudly Hiroto looked more than happy and hugged her "I can't believe you remember" Hiroto said "I can't either" Reina said

**That's it for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Starmoonbear: Hi guys it's finally summer and I have time to update it so I hope you like it **

Hiroto and Reina realised what they were doing on quickly pulled away "anyways how's your girlfriend?" Reina asked "I broke up with her" Hiroto said "w-why?!" Reina asked "because I found out she was just using me" Hiroto said "Oh that's terrible" Reina said sadly "its okay" Hiroto said back "hey do you want to go to karaoke with me later?" Reina asked "sure" Hiroto "let's invite Midorikawa too" Reina said happily "O-okay" Hiroto said "I'll call him now" Reina said as she dialed his number "Hello?" Midorikawa answered "Hey Midorikawa its Reina" Reina said "Oh Reina what's up?" Midorikawa asked "I was hoping if you can come to karaoke with me and Hiroto later?" Reina asked "sure" Midorikawa said "Great! See you later then" Reina said happily "see you" Midorikawa said as he hung up "he can come" Reina said happily "Great" Hiroto said "let's invite Burn and Gazelle too" Reina said as she called them "sure but we might be a bit late" Gazelle said "that's alright" Reina said "okay see you then" Gazelle said as he hung up.

**Reina, Midorikawa, Hiroto met up**

At Karaoke

"Okay what song do you want to sing?" Reina asked "how about this one" Midorikawa said "sure it's a 2 person song though" Reina said "I'll sit out for this one" Hiroto said "a-are you sure?" Reina asked "yes I'm sure' Hiroto said "O-okay then" Reina said as she clicked on the song

**Can I have this dance- High School Musical – Troy as Midorikawa, Gabriella as Reina**

**Reina's part will be bold or in brackets and Midorikawa's part will be normal and both will be underlined**

**Reina: Take my hand Take a breath, Pull me close and take one step, Keep your eyes locked on my and let the music be your guide**

**Midorikawa, Reina: **Won't you promise me (now would you promise me, that you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever you go next

**Midorikawa, Reina: **It's like catching lighting the changes of finding someone like you, It's one and a million, the chances of feeling the way we do, And with every step together, we just keep on getting better, So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) Can I have this dance

**Midorikawa**: Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and with every turn will be safe with me, don't be afraid, Afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you threw it all

**Midorikawa, Reina: **you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart) Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) where ever you are

**Midorikawa, Reina: **It's like catching lighting the changes of finding someone like you, It's one and a million, the chances of feeling the way we do, And with every step together, we just keep on getting better, So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) Can I have this dance

**Midorikawa, Reina: **Oh no Mountains too high enough, Ocean's too wide, Cause together or not our dance won't stop, Let it rain let it pour What we have is worth fighting for, You know I believe, that's what we were meant to be

**Midorikawa and Reina:** It's like catching lighting the changes of finding someone like you, It's one and a million, the chances of feeling the way we do, And with every step together, we just keep on getting better, So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) Can I have this dance

Midorikawa and Reina: Can I have this dance, Can I have this dance

**The song was over **

"great job guys" Hiroto clapped "T-thanks" Reina said "how about you and Hiroto sing this time" Midorikawa said "I'm up for it" Hiroto said "what's song do you want to sing Hiroto?" Reina asked "how about this one" Hiroto said as he clicked on the song with the remote.

**Everyday- High School Musical- Reina is Bold and Hiroto is Normal and both underlined and x7 – 7 times**

Hiroto: once in a life time means there no second chance, so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can

**Reina: make it last forever and never give it back **

Hiroto: It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at

Both: Because this moment's really all we have

Hiroto: everyday of our lives

**Reina: wanna find you there wanna hold on tight **

Hiroto: Gonna run

Both: While we're young and keep the faith

Hiroto: everyday

Both: From right now, Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

**Reina: take my hand **

Hiroto: together we will celebrate

**Reina: celebrate **

Both: oh, everyday

**Reina: they say that you should follow **

Hiroto: and chase down what you dream

**Reina: But if you get lost and lose you're self **

Hiroto: what does it really mean

**Reina: no matter where we're going **

Hiroto: it starts from where we are

**Reina: there's more to life when we're listen to our hearts **

Both: and because of you I got no strength to start, Yeah Yeah Yeah

Both: everyday of our lives

**Reina: wanna find you there wanna hold on tight **

Both: Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith, Everyday

Hiroto: from right now gonna use our voices and scream out loud

**Reina: take my hand together we will celebrate**

**Reina: Oh Everyday**

Hiroto: we're taking it back we're doing it here together

**Reina: its better like that and stronger now than ever**

Both: we're not gonna lose cause we get to chose that's how it's gonna be

Hiroto: everyday of our lives

**Reina: wanna find you there wanna hold on tight **

Hiroto: Gonna run while we're young

Both: and keep the faith, Keep the faith

Both: Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there wanna hold on tight Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith

Both: everyday from right now gonna use our voices and scream out loud, take my hand together we will celebrate

Both: Everyday, Live everyday, Love everyday, Live everyday, Love everyday

Both: everyday! x7

**Reina: everyday **

"wow I'm tired" Reina said as she sat down on to the chair suddenly "Reina! We're here" Burn said as he entered "How about all 4 of you sing a song" Reina said "Sure" Midorikawa said Reina chose the song and it began playing

**Any kind of guy- Big Time Rush- Hiroto is underlined, Midorikawa is bold, Burn is normal, Gazelle is slanted and all is in another font Midorikawa is Carlos, Hiroto is James , Burn is Logan and Gazelle is Kendall**

**Hiroto:** Here I am there you are why does it seem so far next to you is where I should be

**Midorikawa: where I wanna be**

Hiroto: something I want so bad know what's inside you head maybe I can see what you see

**Midorikawa: Tell me what you see**

Burn: Gotta keep on believing, that everything takes time I'll make up any reason to make you mine, if you staying or leaving, I'll follow you lead so why keep pretending open your eyes I can be what you need

All: Any kind of guy you want girl that's the guy I'll be, turn myself upside down

Burn: yes I will, yes I will

All: Any kind of guy you want girl, you know I'll agree, turn your whole world around

Burn: Yes I will, yes I will

All: Any kind, any kind, Any kind of guy you want, You decide, Change your mind, I will be there, Won't you try, One more time, Be my any kind of girl, You decide it's alright, I will be there

**Midorikawa: You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello then you say that it's time to go**

Hiroto: now it's time to go

**Midorikawa: ****Changing ****my point of view everyday something new, anything to get next to you**

_Gazelle: __Gotta keep on believing that everything takes time I'll make up any reason to make you mine if you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead so why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need_

All: Any kind of guy you want girl that's the guy I'll be

**Midorikawa: That's the guy I'll be**

All: Turn myself upside down

**Midorikawa: ****yes I will, yes I will**

All: Any kind of guy you want, girl you know I'll agree

**Midorikawa: you know I'll agree**

All: Turn your whole world around

Burn: yes I will, yes I will

All: Any kind, any kind any kind of guy you want you decide change your mind I will be there

Hiroto: I'll be there

All: Won't you try one more time be my any kind of girl you decide it's alright I will be there

_Gazelle: __Let me know if I'm getting through_

Burn: Making you understand

Hiroto: If it's wrong I'll try something new

_Gazelle: Try something new_

Hiroto: Don't look away cause I'm here to stay

_Gazelle: ____If it's a game then I'm gonna play_

All: Any kind of guy you want girl that's the guy I'll be turn myself upside down

Burn: yes I will, yes I will

All: Any kind of guy you want girl you know I'll agree

**Midorikawa: You know I'll agree **

All: Turn your whole world around

Burn: yes I will, yes I will

All: Any kind, any kind any kind of guy you want you decide change your mind I will be there

Hiroto: I'll be there

All: Won't you try one more time be my any kind of girl you decide it's alright I will be there

_Gazelle: bring it back _

All: Any kind, any kind any kind of guy you want you decide it's alright I will be there

"You guys were great" Reina clapped "thanks" Burn said as he drank some water "we should do this again someday" Reina said happily "yeah today was fun" Midorikawa said as they all nodded "Hiroto may I talk to you privately" Midorikawa asked "sure" Hiroto said as they left the room

With Midorikawa and Hiroto

"Hiroto I don't want to fight over Reina anymore so you can have her" Midorikawa smiled "A-are you sure" Hiroto asked "yep" Midorikawa smiled "okay then" Hiroto said "but I'm still being her bestfriend" Midorikawa said "okay" Hiroto said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Starmoonbear: Um sorry everyone but if you don't ship Tenma and Aoi or Natsumi and Gouenji please don't read this chapter and sorry for the mistakes I made!**

Reina woke up and did her every day morning routine until she heard a girl crying, Reina walked over to the girl, the girl had navy short blue hair and blue eyes and she wore a turtle neck shirt under her pink dress the girl looked about 7 – 8 years old "Hello there" Reina said and the girl looked up "why are you crying" Reina asked "I can't find Tenma anywhere" the girl said "Tenma?" Reina said "he's my friend but we got separated" the girl said "what's your name?" Reina asked "I'm Aoi sorano" the girl said "well Aoi let's find him together" Reina said as the Aoi wiped her tears away and smiled "okay" Aoi said and they walked off.

Xxx

"Lots of kids play here; do you see anyone you know?" Reina asked "um...Yes Shindou and Kirino" Aoi said and ran to them and Reina followed "Shindou do you know where Tenma is?" Aoi asked "sorry Aoi we don't know but we can help you find him" Shindou said as Kirino nodded "really? Thank you" Aoi said happily "no problem" Kirino said and they walked out of the park "where should we check next" Reina asked "let's check the lake" Kirino said and walked over to the lake.

Xxx

Reina and the kids looked left and right but still couldn't find him until "BOO!" Midorikawa said as they all jumped "Midorikawa you scared me" Reina said as her heart was still beating fast "sorry, what are you doing?" Midorikawa asked "these kids and I are trying to find Tenma" Reina said as Midorikawa saw a big group of kids behind her, Midorikawa walked over to the pink haired kid "what does Tenma look like?" Midorikawa asked "He has brown hair and he wears a shirt and pants" Kirino said "Kirino I think you have to be more pacific " Shindou said "oh, um he has a yellow and red shirt with a dog on it and he's has blue shorts and he's hair looks like an owl and he has gray eyes Kirino said "does he have a dog? Midorikawa asked "yes his dog has blue spots" Shindou said "I think I know who you talking about, follow me" Midorikawa said and he led the children to a soccer field "TENMA!" Aoi shouted and ran down the hill "Aoi!" Tenma said "we were looking all over for you" Aoi said "sorry, hey Shindou and Kirino is here too" Tenma said said and he saw Midorikawa "Midorikawa your here too" Tenma said "Midorikawa you know him?" Reina asked "yep he asked me to teach him soccer along with Gouenji" Midorkawa said and waved at Gouenji who waved back "Midorikawa, Reina? Is that you? Fubuki asked "oh, hello Fubuki" Reina said "Reina will you show us a game of soccer?" Aoi said pleadingly "sure" Reina said as she walk over to the soccer court and Fubuki and Midorikawa follows "hey we want to play too" Burn and Gazel said as they walked down "so do we" Kazemaru and Aphrodi said and they too walked down "Okay I'll split the groups" Gouenji said as the all nodded "Midorikawa, Reina and I in one team and Aphrodi, Kazemaru and Fubuki on the other" Gouenji said and they all nodded in agreement and went to their teams side and the other watched on the bench

(The game start)

Reina kick the ball over to Midorikawa and he ran up to the net while Reina and Gouenji blocked the others "Extended zone!" Midorikawa said as he kicked the ball in the net, now it was Fubuki's team Kazemaru kicked the ball over to Aphrodi and Reina and Midorikawa ran up "Heaven's time" Aphrodi said as he snapped his fingers and everything froze and Aphrodi walked past them, Aphrodi snaped his fingers again and a tornado came right under them and pushed the to the other side, Aphrodi gave the ball to Fubuki and Gouenji ran towards him but he turned to Atsuya and dodged him with an amazing speed and shot the ball into the next

Game ends

"Wow soccer is so cool" Tenma said as his friends all nodded "Reina will we be able to play soccer like you can?" Tenma asked "Yes of course" Reina said as he smiled "Aphrodi when I grow up I'll be as good as you are" Shindou said happily "keep on practicing" Aphrodi laughed "Kazemaru when I grow up I'll be just like you" Kirino said "I bet you will be" Kazemaru said as he patted his head "Reina thank you for helping me find my friends" Aoi said "you're welcome Aoi" Reina said "I'm interested in soccer now but I think I'll just be the manger" Aoi said shyly "I bet you'll be a very good manger" Reina said "who's that boy up there" Gouenji asked "I don't know but he was watching our game" "Kariya!" Kirino said as he ran up the hill and went back down with the boy, the boy had light navy hair and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and had a white tank top over it and had white shorts "Kariya what are you doing here?" Shindou asked "I just happened to be passing by" Kariya said "so Midorikawa how long has it been since you started playing soccer?" Gouenji said "well it's been..." Midorikawa said then he felt like he has been hugged and he was right the little boy hugged him "Midorikawa!" the little boy said "Kariya!" Midorikawa said "Midorikawa you know him?" Reina asked "yep, I meet him on my visit to sun garden the other day" Midorikawa said the little boy let go and looked a Reina and turned back "is this girlfriend?" Kariya asked "N-no she's just my best friend" Midorikawa said as he blushed deep red "oh" Kariya said and looked at Reina who was blushing "I got to go I have to go back home" Kariya said and walked away with his hands in his pocket and left "Oh no Kirino and I have to go too" Shindou said as he and Kirino walked away "thank you for helping me again, here I want you to have this" Aoi said and she took something out of her pocket and it was a necklace "thanks" Reina said and took it and Aoi smiled happily when she took it "C'mon Tenma" Aoi said as she took Tenma's hand and left and Reina put on the necklace and looked at it, it was a penguin wearing a space helmet and Reina smiled at it and read the back "you're never alone" Reina said as she read the back and put it down "well I have to get home, see you later" Fubuki said and left "I need to go back Natsumi will scream at me again" Gouenji said as they all sweat dropped and Gouenji left running "this is why I'll never get a girlfriend, anyways Kazemaru and I need to go as well" Aphrodi said "alright bye" Reina said and the left "hey Reina can I ask you something" Midorikawa asked "sure" Reina said and faced Midorikawa "what do you think of Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked "I think he's a good friend" Reina said "just a friend?" Midorikawa asked "Yep" Reina nodded "oh I see" Midorikawa said and Reina got confused but decided not think about "well see you later Reina" Midorikawa waved and left "well I guess I better go too" Reina said and left as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Starmoonbear: hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and here's Chapter 7 and I added my OC's in this chapter too, I hope you like it and if you don't like Natsumi and Gouenji please skip the Natsumi part **

Reina woke up really early in the morning and looked at her alarm clock, it said 5:00 and Reina sighed "Why am I waking up so early again" Reina said and laid back down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work so Reina decide to get up and get dressed since she can't sleep anymore, Reina sat on the couch for a few hours watching T.V until she heard a knock at her door which made her jump. Reina opened the door to find Aki smiling at her "Why are you so happy?" Reina asked "well I have invited all of us girls to go to the beach except I haven't told anyone yet though except for you, so will you come?" Aki asked "sure I have nothing else to do" Reina said "Great!" Aki cheered "is anyone of the boys coming?" Reina asked "Nope I didn't invite them, I thought it would be better with just us girls" Aki said "yeah that would be nice" Reina said "we need to go tell Haruna now Aki said while pulling Reina to Haruna's house

Xxx

Aki knocked on Haruna's door and Haruna welcomed them in "do we all wake up this early?" Reina thought to herself and sat on the chair "I'll go make some tea" Haruna said while she went into the kitchen, Reina then saw Haruna's phone vibrate so Reina picked it up and opened it and someone had texted her "Haruna! Someone sent you a message" Reina yelled "Oh, who is it from?! Haruna asked while Reina check to see who it was "it's from Natsumi!" Reina yelled as Haruna came out of the kitchen with tea "okay we can stop shouting now since I'm in the same room you are" Haruna said and gave Aki and Reina a cup of tea "Reina can I have my phone back?" Haruna said as Reina handed it to her and she read the message "she said she could come" Haruna said happily as they all smiled happily "I think Fuyuka should be up by now" Aki said as she check the time on her watch "it's already 9:00" Haruna said shocked "well time flies by quite fast" Reina laughed as she called Fuyuka with her cell phone "hello?" Fuyuka answered "Hi Fuyuka its Reina" Oh hey Reina what's up?" Fuyuka asked "Aki and Haruna invited all of us girls to go to the beach, will you be able to come? Reina asked "sure" Fuyuka said "great! call you later" Reina smiled as she hung up "Fuyuka is able to come" Reina smiled as the 2 girls sighed in relief "let's book a hotel" Haruna said while opening her computer, Haruna looked over all the hotels and clicked on one and booked it and paid for it then shut down her computer "Done" Haruna said "what does it look like?" Reina asked "well that's a surprise but I can tell you that it's 5 stars" Haruna said looking proudly at her two friends "when are we going?" Reina asked "tomorrow" Haruna said "I need to pack meet you guys at the train station" Aki said "okay" Haruna said "I should get going as well" Reina said while Haruna smiled and waved goodbye to her friend "I need to tell the others that we're leaving tomorrow" Haruna said as she picked up the phone.

All the girls got everything packed and ran to the train station

"You all look really cute in you outfits" Haruna said, Reina was wearing a light blue dress and at the bottom was white and it went up to her knees and she was also wearing tights and white flats and her hair was down, Fuyuka was wearing a white top with a loose black bow and a black skirt with a white strip and short white socks and brown shoes and her hair was tied up in a bun and the right and a small yellow ribbon in it, Aki was wearing a turquoise top and yellow skirt and red shoes and had a bag shaped like a bear and her hair was down, Natsumi was wearing a pink dress with a ribbon at the top and short grey jacket with brown short boots and had a black hair band with a small ribbon. Haruna had a white dress that almost went up to her knees and brown shoes a white bag and a brown hat and her hair was let down "we are going to board the train now" Haruna said "okay" Aki said while the all boarded the train and the train left and all the girl separated.

With Fuyuka

Fuyuka was wondering around trying to find her seat "um miss could you please sit down" the train attendance asked "I can't seem to find my seat" Fuyuka said "oh follow me" the lady said and lead Fuyuka to her seat but she wasn't going to be sitting beside her friends she was sitting beside a guy and Fuyuka got nervous as she sat down "h-hello" Fuyuka said as the guy smiled "hello" the boy responded "my name is Fuyuka" Fuyuka said "I'm Brandon" the boy said "nice to meet you Brandon" Fuyuka smiled "nice to meet you too" Brandon said "where are you headed" Fuyuka asked "Me? I'm off to the beach" Brandon said "really so am I" Fuyuka said "what a coincidence, we can hang out together" Brandon said "okay" Fuyuka said as they laughed

With Reina

"man I hate trains" Reina sighed and sat down on her seat "hello there" a boy said "Hi" Reina smiled "what's your name?" the boy asked "I'm Yagami Reina" Reina said "nice name, I'm Nicholas" the boy said "nice to meet you Nicholas" Reina smiled "where are you headed?" Reina asked "I'm going to the beach with my friends" Nicholas said "that's nice I'm going there as well" Reina said "what a coincidence" Nicholas said "I wonder if Tsunami is there" Reina thought to herself but accidentally said it out loud "who's Tsunami?" Nicholas asked "just a friend of mine" Reina said "I hope I get to meet him" Nicholas said "I pretty sure he's going to be there" Reina smiled and laughed while Nicholas laughed as well.

With Aki

"I wonder what a beach looks like" Aki thought and sat down "Aki!" a boy said, Aki looked beside her and saw a boy with blue hair "Domon!" Aki said as she hugged him "what are you doing here" Aki asked "well I decided to go to the beach to relax" Domon smiled at the thought "I thought you would playing soccer" Aki said "I don't play soccer all the time" Domon said and laughed "Hey Aki?" Domon said "Yes" Aki said and looked at him "why don't you play soccer anymore?" Domon asked as Aki smiled "well I never get the chance too" Aki said and Domon looked at her "why?" Domon asked "because I'm the main manager and I have a lot of thing to do" Aki said "well I hope you're going to the beach so maybe we can play soccer together" Domon said with hope in his eyes "sure" Aki smiled but soon turned into a frown and Domon noticed "h-hey, what's wrong?" Domon asked "well promise not to tell?" Aki asked "I promise" Domon said "well I saw Ichinose hang out with a girl and well.." Aki sighed "Oh... Ichinose doesn't know her" Domon "he doesn't" Aki asked "no it just a fan girl form America" Domon said "oh I see" Aki smiled at her friend while Domon smirked behind her back

With Haruna

"Oh snap I forgot to tell big brother about this" Haruna sighed and sat down "um excuse me?" someone said Haruna looked up and saw a boy then quickly looked back down "yes?" Haruna asked "aren't you...Haruna" the boy asked Haruna looked up again to get a closer look "Sakuma!" Haruna said while she patted the seat gesturing him to sit down "how do you know who I was? ...I mean you never met me before and the reason I know you is because I went in to my brother's picture album before and I saw you with my brother multiple times and at the back it said 'Me and my best friend Sakuma'" Haruna asked "I went though Kidou's phone and I saw you with him and I asked Kidou and he said "it's my sister Haruna'" Sakuma smiled "well I guess we finally meet then" Haruna laughed "By the way where are you headed?" Sakuma asked "I'm off to the beach" Haruna said "oh really me too" Sakuma said "cool!" Haruna laughed

With Natsumi

Unfortunately for Natsumi she was sitting next to a girl, the girl had a bunch of pictures of Gouenji on her phone which got Natsumi's attention since they were already dating "Hey what are you looking at?" the girl asked as Natsumi looked away "Nothing", Natsumi's phone then rang and Natsumi picked it up on face chat "Gouenji!" Natsumi said as the girl looked at her with shock "what are you up to?" Gouenji asked "well I'm going to the beach with some friends" Natsumi said "oh really I'm already there" Gouenji showed her the ocean "I can't wait too..." Natsumi's phone was taken away by the girl beside her "Hey!" Natsumi said and Gouenji faced a girl "OMG it's Gouenji!" the girl said "um do I know you?" Gouenji asked "you do know" they laughed and Gouenji sweat dropped "can you give the phone back to my Girlfriend" Gouenji asked her "anything for you" the girl sighed with hearts in her eyes and threw the phone back to Natsumi while Natsumi glared at her "sorry about that Gouenji" Natsumi apologised "no it's alright" Gouenji said "who was that anyways?" Gouenji asked "some girl sitting beside me" Natsumi sighed "oh I see" Gouenji laughed "we got to go see you later" Gouenji said "bye" Natsumi said and hung up "Hey girly" the girl said "what now" Natsumi glared "Gouenji will be mine soon" the girl glared "You and Gouenji, don't make me laugh" Natsumi said and the both started glaring at each other.

After the train ride

Haruna met up with everyone "hey guys I want you the meet Sakuma, he's my brothers friend" Haruna said as he waved and they waved back "guess who I met" Aki said "who?" Haruna asked "Domon"Aki said "it's been a long time" Domon said "Domon long time no see" Sakuma said while shaking hands with Domon "everyone I want you to meet Brandon" Fuyuka said "nice to meet you all" he said "nice to meet you too Brandon" Aki said "guys this is Nicholas" Reina said "hello everyone" Nicholas said "you all are lucky I had to sit with someone so annoying" Natsumi sighed "you should watch your mouth" someone said and the all whipped around "you again!" Natsumi yelled as the girl smiled evilly "why are you following me?" Natsumi asked "for Gouenji of course how stupid or you" the girl said and Natsumi glared at her "leave her Natsumi" Haruna said as Natsumi walked away then Aki whispered in her ear "hey Natsumi I'll ask Sakuma and Domon if they can hold her and we can run to the hotel and hide" Aki said "that's a good idea" Natsumi said and Aki told all the girls and Sakuma and Domon and Sakuma and Domon took the girls arms while the girls ran off to the hotel and then Sakuma and Domon let go and ran somewhere else "how rude" the girl said and stormed off.

A few minute later

The girls were wearing shorts because they weren't planning to go into the water until "HARUNA!" a boy yelled and hugged Haruna which gave her a heart attack "big brother you scared me" Haruna laughed "Haruna you finally came out" Sakuma laughed "we wanted to make sure the girl wasn't waiting for us" Haruna said while Sakuma smiled "you both met before?" Kidou asked "we sat together on the train ride" Sakuma said "oh I see" Kidou said then someone hugged Reina at the back "Ack!" Reina screamed "got you" the person said Reina turned around and saw Midorikawa snickering "and someone else is here to" Midorikawa said "really who?" Reina asked "look in front of you" Midorikawa said as Reina looked back and came face to face with Hiroto and she almost scream but held it in "we got you" Hiroto laughed as Reina laughed a little "REINA!" Nicholas said and Reina waved and Midorikawa and Hiroto shot glares at the dude and Reina noticed "guys...Guys!" Reina shouted and they looked at her "H-hey Reina we will be right back we have something we have to do" Midorikawa said with a hint of anger in his voice while Hiroto and Midorikawa ran to Nicholas "oh no, this can't be good" Reina said and she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With Natsumi

Natsumi was walking around trying to find Gouenji until... "HEY! YOU" a girl yelled and Natsumi looked over and sweat dropped.

"You again!" Natsumi said while running but the girl was fast so Natsumi ran faster and faster suddenly Natsumi tripped and hurt her knee but luckily for her she saw a hidden trap door and went in and shut the door quietly.

"Natsumi?" a person asked, Natsumi whipped around and saw a little girl about 9-10 years old and she had brown braided hair and black eyes and she wore a pink dress.

"Yuuka? What are you doing down here?" Natsumi asked.

"Well I'm hiding" Yuuka sighed.

"Really? So am I." Natsumi said.

"From big brother's fans right" Yuuka said.

"Yep" Natsumi sighed.

"Come sit" Yuuka suggested and clean an area for her and Natsumi sat down.

"I'll turn on the lights" Yuuka said and turned on the lights.

"That's better, we can see each other better" Yuuka said but she saw Natsumi holding her knee in pain.

"Natsumi are you alright?" Yuuka asked worriedly as she ran over to her.

"I'm fine" Natsumi said.

"No you're not! Let me see" Yuuka said removing Natsumi's hand and saw lots blood.

"OUCH!" Natsumi said.

"I'll go get a first aid kit, I'll be right back" Yuuka said and ran out.

A few minutes later

"I'm back!" Yuuka said and ran towards Natsumi.

"This is going to hurt okay" Yuuka said as she sprayed the medicine on her wound.

"ACK! It stings!" Natsumi cried.

"I'm almost done" Yuuka said "I just need to wrap the bandage tape around your wound".

"Thanks Yuuka" Natsumi said.

"Don't mention it" Yuuka smiled.

Soon after Yuuka was done

"Try not to move around too much" Yuuka said.

"Okay" Natsumi said "Yuuka now that a can take a better look at you you're hurt too" Yuuka had cuts and bruises all over her.

"Oh this nothing compared to your wounds" Yuuka said.

"We still need to treat them" Natsumi said as she sprayed the medicine on her wounds.

"Ouch! This really does hurt" Yuuka said in pain, Natsumi wrapped all of her wounds with the bandage tape.

"Thanks" Yuuka said.

"You're welcome" Natsumi said.

"Should we head back?" Yuuka asked.

"Yeah we should" Natsumi said as the exited the room.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Natsumi asked.

"That one over there" Yuuka said pointing at the large building.

"I'm stay over there as well" Natsumi said surprised.

"Cool we can visit each other" Yuuka said.

"Yeah that would be fun" Natsumi said.

"NATSUMI!" Reina yelled.

"Reina!" Natsumi said and she walked over to her.

"It's time to head back to the hotel" Reina said.

"Oh okay" Natsumi said "did you solve the problem with Midorikawa and Hiroto yet?"

"Yep, I yelled at the already" Reina sighed as Natsumi laughed.

"Yuuka!" a boy yelled.

"Endou!" Yuuka said and ran over to him.

"It's time to go" Endou said.

"Okay" Yuuka said.

"Wait your staying with Endou?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes along with big brother and the rest" Yuuka said.

"Oh I see" Natsumi said.

"C'mon Natsumi" Reina said and Natsumi followed behind her.

**That's it for now**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Starmoonbear: hey guys this is chapter 9 and if you have any questions about any of the chapters please feel free to ask and if you have any ways to help me improve please tell me in your reviews or Private chat me I will get them.**

The next day with the girls

All the girls were still sleeping until Fuyuka woke up and got ready, Fuyuka was sitting on the couch playing with her phone until she heard a door slam open next door and then a little girl crying so Fuyuka got a broom stick prepared herself then opened the door to find the little girl in pain so being the caring person she is she ran over to the girl who looked awfully hurt and asked "are you alright?", the little girl looked up and hugged her.

"I'm scared, please help me!" the little girl pleaded.

"We need to help you first" Fuyuka said as she quickly carried the girl to her room and woke everyone up.

"Yuuka! What has happened to you?!" Natsumi asked shocked.

"There was this guy who hated everyone in the FFI so when he found out that they all took a break at the beach he went crazy but Kidou knew it was going to happen so he told me hide in the closet but the guy found me and hit me and punched me...and...and" Yuuka said as she broke in to tears.

"What happened to them know?" Reina asked.

"They were taken away to some ware house near a harbor; I think he's going to do something to them!" Yuuka said while hugging her knees and cried.

"We have to save them!" Haruna said.

"She's right we can't just stay and wait for them" Aki said.

"Then let's go, Yuuka stay behind us at all cost, leaving you behind is not the best idea" Natsumi said as Yuuka nodded.

Xxx

"What are you going to do with us?!" Hiroto asked.

"I'm going to sell you to make a profit" the man said.

"Man how long are we going to stay here? It's so dirty here" Domon asked.

"Until the ship comes of course, now will you excuse me I need go do something" the man said as he left.

"I hope Yuuka's okay" Gouenji said.

"I can't believe he found her" Kidou said.

"I hope they don't go for the girls" Midorikawa said.

"I hope they don't come for us" Hiroto said.

Xxx

"This should be the place" Natsumi said while pointing at warehouse.

"We should hide for the time being" Reina said.

"Reina's right it's too dangerous there are a lot of those men" Aki said.

"What happens if we..." Natsumi said as she looked down.

"We will write a letter to them and give it to Yuuka and Yuuka will give it to them" Reina said.

"Yuuka, if something happens to us run, run as fast as you can and look for a place to hide" Reina said as Yuuka nodded.

"Now we just have to wait till night, till then write your letters" Reina said as everyone started writing.

**At night **

"Are you girls ready?" Natsumi asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Haruna said.

"Yuuka take these, there's a very high chance that we won't make it but your brother and everyone will" Reina said.

"Okay please be careful" Yuuka said as tears started to form.

"We will and stay hidden" Reina said as they all went inside.

They defeated most of the men that were standing guard and finally reached the room where they were held.

"The door is locked" Haruna said.

"Don't worry" Reina said as she kicked the door down.

"Reina!" Hiroto yelled.

"We will get you out of here" Aki said as pulled put a pocket knife and started cutting the ropes.

Soon all of them were free.

"Geez thanks" Midorikawa said.

"Anytime..." Reina said but feel on the floor right after.

"Reina!" Midorikawa yelled as everyone looked in horror.

"Well you girls sure are annoying" the man said carrying a gun that was just fired.

"How about I kill one of the players form the FFI, How about you?" The man said as he pointed a gun towards Ichinose and shot him but he felt no pain then he notice Aki fall to the floor.

"AKI!" Ichinose yelled as he picked her up

"Fine how about Gouenji then" The man said as he shot him.

"LOOK OUT!" Natsumi said as she pushed him out of the way and got hit.

"Again" The man sighed "How about both of you?" The man got out another gun and shot both of them.

"Big brother! Tachimukai!" Haruna yelled as she jumped in front of them.

"GYA!" Haruna screamed in pain and fell on the floor.

"HARUNA!" Kidou yelled as he picked her up.

"I only have one left" the man said as he pointed the gun at Fudou

"Fudou! NO!" Fuyuka yelled as she got hit instead

"Fuyuka!" Fudou yelled as he fell on the floor

"Damn those girls, I ran out off bullets" The man said.

"You Big IDOIT!" Hiroto yelled as he kicked a ball in his face.

"AHH!" The man yelled as he covered his face.

"QUICK RUN!" Kidou said as everyone dashed out with the girls.

"You guys are okay" Yuuka said as she ran out of hiding.

"Yuuka! Come hold Endou's hand" Gouenji said

"Okay" Yuuka said as she held Endou's hand

At the hospital

"Oh man, Reina please be okay" Hiroto hoped.

"Um guys, I have some letters that the girls left for you" Yuuka said as pulled out some letters out of her pocket and handed it to everyone.

Hiroto and Midorikawa read Reina's letter

Dear Hiroto and Midorikawa,

I know you're mad at me for saving you back there but the truth is I really like you, I've liked you ever since we were little but seeing you with your girlfriend really made me upset but I'm not controlling your life but I just wanted to tell you in this letter.

Midorikawa I wanted to thank you for being there for me all the time it really made me happy, I hope you're not crying when you're reading this because knowing you smile is all I can ever ask to make me happy, There is a high chance that I would get shot by a gun with all those men but that's okay I just really wanted to save you guys and just remember this...I love you both – Reina Yagami

Hiroto and Midorikawa started crying.

Natsumi's letter

Dear Gouenji,

spending time with you was like heaven you would always make me laugh like you're jokes and puns; I still remember the time when you asked me to be your girlfriend you needed some help form Rococo, I was beyond happy when you asked, well it's time to end this letter sorry it's so short but I want you to know this and never forget this but I will never stop loving you – Natsumi

Gouenji griped the letter and started crying.

With Haruna

Dear Kidou and Tachimukai,

Big brother we are going to be separated again but that's okay I'm not crying about it because you told me when you're happy you should smile and that's what I'm doing right now I'm crying tears of joy, Thanks for being my Big brother.

Tachimukai, The truth is that I really like you but I never got enough courage to tell you but I'm telling you now, I know you probably don't like me the same way I do but I just really wanted to tell you, Big Brother, Tachimukai, I love you both – Haruna Otonashi

"Haruna..." Kidou said as he cried

Aki's letter

Dear Ichinose and Endou, Ichinose thank you for being there when I really needed someone to talk to your my best friend forever, you always make me feel happy no matter what the situation is that's why Ichinose Kazuya I love you.

Endou I love all the times that we spent together at the soccer club I was always so happy I really loved it, I wish it would last forever but some things meant to last forever right, I wish I could have spent more time with you but my time has run out ...I'm sorry, Oh and one more thing, I love you both – Aki kino

"Aki..." Ichinose said as he cried

Fuyuka's letter

Dear Fudou,

Thank you for being in the FFI even though you were a bit rough on the others but I still had fun anyways, I'm really bad at writing letters because I always have nothing to say but there is one main thing that I really need to tell you and I'll tell you now but over the days I have slowly fallen for you and I hope this doesn't affect our friendship – Fuyuka

"Oh the girls made a video too, it's on my phone" Yuuka said as she took out her and played the video.

"Hey guys it's me Reina I'm with the other girl right now and we are on a mission to save you guys, I feel like a hero" Reina said.

"Sorry if you can't see us very well or hear us clearly, it's night time after all and we need to keep our voices down" Fuyuka said.

"Big brother! We wrote letters for all of you, I bet you read them already" Haruna said smiling.

"I hope you guys will keep playing soccer even though we're gone..." Aki said but Natsumi wacked her on the head.

"Aki this is supposed to be a happy video" Natsumi said.

"Oh right" Aki laughed as Natsumi sweat dropped.

"Well it's about time we head out" Reina said "Oh and one more thing"

"1...2...3" Natsumi said

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS" all the girls said well the video ended right after

All the boys started crying as the light from the emergency turned off and a doctor came out, all of the boys rushed over their hearts racing.

**That's it for now! What will the doctor say? **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Starmoonbear: Hi everyone this might be my last chapter of the story but I will write a sequel too this.**

Reina's eyes opened slowly and saw something red and green on the edge of her bed and sat up.

"Where am I?" Reina asked herself.

"Reina your awake" Midorikawa said in relief.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Reina asked

"No it's okay" Midorikawa said

"Where are the others?" Reina asked.

"The others already left the hospital" Midorikawa said.

"Oh I see" Reina said as she tried to get up but winced.

"Wait slow down, don't move around too much" Midorikawa said holding her.

"Reina! Thank goodness" Hiroto said as he hugged her.

"Hiroto! You're awake" Reina said as she blush and let go.

"Reina please explain this letter" Hiroto said and held up the letter as Reina blushed remembering the last 3 words on the letter.

"Oh right, Reina I Love you too!" Midorikawa said hugging her "I mean as family of course".

"Reina!" Fumiko said as she walked in.

"Fumiko!" Reina said

"Everyone want to see you Reina" Fumiko said as a whole bunch of people ran in.

"Reina! You're alive! When I heard you where in the hospital I postponed my trip to America and came to visit you, I was so worried" Clara said as she cried.

"Geez Reina, you really worried us" Burn said sighing.

"S-sorry" Reina apologised.

"It's alright just don't do anything so dangerous ever again" Gazel said.

"Okay" Reina said "So how are you guys? I haven't seen you in so long".

"Well Clara and Atsuishi are dating" Burn said looking at them as they blushed.

"How cute" Reina said smiling.

"Thanks" Clara said still blushing.

Later a doctor came in.

"Oh you're awake!" The doctor said "You need to take a needle"

Reina started sweating bullets.

"Wait a minute! Why does she need a take a needle?!" Fumiko asked.

"Because the germs are very dangerous and it might cause cancer" The doctor said looking at Reina seriously.

"Reina you can hold my hand" Fumiko said as Reina took it and closed her eyes.

"There all done" the doctor said as he put away the needle "You can leave now".

Reina got changed and left.

"Oh look at the time I need to go, Reina call me alright" Fumiko said as Reina nodded and Fumiko left.

"We need to leave as well, See you later Reina" Clara said.

"Goodbye" Reina said waving as Clara and Atsuishi left.

"Burn and I have some business we need to attend" Gazel said walking away with Burn following behind.

"I need to leave too, Bye Reina" Midorikawa said and left as well.

Soon Reina and Hiroto were alone.

"Hey Reina in your letter, the part when you said you liked me...I want to ask you to be my girlfriend" Hiroto said blushing and Reina blushed then smiled.

"Sure" Reina said and hugged him.

**That's it I hope you like my story, I will be starting my sequel very soon so make sure to check my profile once in a while, Thank you. **


End file.
